


Snowbound

by ract46



Series: Random Oneshot Thoughts [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha!Clinton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Bonding, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Heat Cycles, Heat Suppressants, M/M, Omega!Neal, Wordcount: 100-500, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Neal Caffrey is trapped in a cabin with an unbonded Alpha, heat ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short start of a story idea that I may or may not develop.

Neal Caffrey was hot; really hot.

And he knew that he couldn’t be, shouldn’t be; not just because he was in a snow-bound cabin with a blizzard raging outside and very little in the way of heating the place. He’d had his booster shot less than a week ago, Peter Burke had taken him for the shot as always. He’d been on suppressants most of his life, it really interfered with a con if the con-man went into heat during it; in prison it was mandatory for all omega’s to take them. No-one wanted omegas in heat causing a riot among the betas and alphas in such confined quarters.

So he knew he couldn’t be going into heat. Only he was, and he was so screwed; or rather he wasn’t but was so going to want to be, he’d be humping the nearest piece of furniture soon.

Only there was an alpha trapped in here with him; an un-bonded alpha. And if Agent Jones reacted to his heat he was really screwed; and neither of them would be happy about it. Well after the heat died down neither of them would be, during the heat cycle they wouldn’t give a fuck about the fact they were fucking.

Neal had always fought to hide is natural submissive omega tendencies; always shown the mark the person he was being, not who he was. He had avoided becoming bonded to an alpha. If he bonded he would be unable to fight his submissive nature and become obedient to his alpha.  
Neal had been grateful that Peter was already bonded to Elizabeth, a beta, and he was therefore only bound to him by the tracking anklet. The bureau would have preferred that there was a more permanent bond keeping him in check, _he knew that_ ; but as he was Peter’s CI and Peter was already bonded that couldn’t happen.

He knew that Clinton, Jones; _why did he do that he never called Jones by his first name_. He knew that Jones had avoided bonding too; but for him it was about finding the right beta to settle down with.

Now they were both trapped here by the storm. He had to hope that they were rescued before his heat really started and Clinton noticed his scent; but the way he was sniffing the air it maybe too late.


End file.
